My heart bleeds for you
by Blueray-dragon-girl
Summary: Malik has suffered something terrible, so Bakura steps in to take away his pain.
1. Default Chapter

blueraydragongirlyahoo.co.uk  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
Warning: One scene will be found to be disturbing to many including myself, I really wanted my darkness to flow in this fan fiction. If you don't want to be upset or read my personal darkness then avoid.  
  
Summary: Malik is a victim a helpless individual who seeks death after a certain event, Bakura is a vampire who hears the hikari's plea.  
  
My heart bleeds for you  
  
A full moon hung lazily in the night sky. Stars peeked out through the darkened sky. Night. A time of terror and fears of the unknown lurk in shadows. One such creature of the unknown crouched on a building roof, direct from myths and legends surviving many centuries. His white hair hung wildly about his shoulders, brown eyes with a hint of ruby watched the ground below. He listened to the night she sang to those who could hear her, a song filled with sorrow and hope at the same time. All those hopeless people below him were nothing but mainly empty shells, their crushed they seemed to collapse upon themselves. Bakura smirked his fangs glinting in the moonlight; he fed off their life force that red liquid that bubbled below their skin. The building he sat on was a Club and one person inside he waited for, a young person whose dreams and hopes were still fresh still uncrushed.  
  
Inside the club the music deafened the club goers just as it should, changing the rhythm of everyone's heart to the beat of the song. A young boy looking about sixteen danced in the centre of a large group, his platinum blonde hair swayed as he moved. Lilac eyes closed his movements almost fluid and feminine like, he didn't move to the beat of the tune he could feel the rhythm of their beating pulses. It was the rhythm of life he danced to. Malik Ishtar loved to go clubbing and he was grabbing attention from both sexes. At the bar Malik drank some water feeling elated, he took his leave to head home.  
  
Bakura licked his thin lips as he saw Malik leave the club; this was the one so different from the others so alive. His eyes narrowed his prey was being followed and he didn't know, snarling he ran over the rooftops tracking the group. Malik turned in to a dark alley unaware of his stalkers; he paused in mid-step as he heard a chuckle from behind him.  
  
"Well look what we have here"; one of the six broke from the pack cracking his knuckles. "A little girlie boy who thought he could get away".  
  
Malik checked behind him three of them behind three in front, "Back off dick head I can fight".  
  
Another just laughed, "Sure you can there's six of us and one of you. Faggot"!  
  
They began to close in on him drawing ever closer. He bit his lip waiting for a chance to attack, one of the men lunged and Malik ducked bringing his fist up under his chin as he stood back up. One tried to trip so he back flipped when back on his feet Malik lashed out with his foot catching them in the mid-drift. They would have lost if they hadn't of smacked him in the head with a metal pole. Out cold. Bakura sat above them watching curious as to what would happen next. Malik awoke still in the alley but restrained by five men, he tried to break free but they held him tightly preventing escape.  
  
"Relax and enjoy what's about to happen, trust me your going to love it", the leader of the group chuckled in his ear.  
  
"GET OFF ME"! Malik screamed his lilac eyes widening in fear as the others held him; one undoing Malik's pants pulling them down. They re- positioned him so he was basically on all fours, his bronze arse facing the leader.  
  
Chuckling the group leader undid his own pants and brushed his hardened self against Malik, "See I'm already fucking hard. I'm going to give you what you've been asking for".  
  
"Go on boss do the cock sucker good", they all crowed. "Let us have him when you're finished".  
  
Brutally he shoved himself in to Malik savaging him with such a force; it was unbearable Malik cried in pain at his defilement. The leader kept thrusting ignoring the fact he was hurting him, the only thing on his mind was to come inside the pretty boy. A final grunt his hot seed flows in to Malik, he re-dresses and orders his fellows to have fun with their new fuck toy. Once they had finished they left him in the dirt his pants around his ankles, curled up feeling sick and pitiful. Malik lay there defiled, unclean. His very soul torn to shreds his heart grows cold and empty; all he can see is himself falling in to a blackness that consumes all.  
  
Vampire Bakura saw it all. He growled as he followed the rapists hoping to wreck vengeance for what they did to his prey. The men were laughing about their sport as if what they had done was something great and should be placed in to history books, instead of noting that their act was filled with sickness and utterly disgusting.  
  
"Well what do I have here"? Announced Bakura as he swiftly appeared in front of them. He had jumped down from the rooftops.  
  
The leader broke away and sneered at Bakura, "Piss off freak".  
  
Bakura stood there with folded arms his head bowed slightly, smirking his lip curling up to show a fang, "Let me show you what a freak can do". He slashed a sharp nail across the man's neck, stepping to the side as blood pumped forth covering the ground in red. The others backed off trying to escape from Bakura; he wouldn't let them go anywhere he tore in to their soft flesh letting their blood spill. "There blood would taste foul its better on the ground".  
  
In the alleyway Malik had curled up with his pants still around his ankles, he lay there in a puddle of mud and water unwilling to get back up. Crushed was an understatement he was devastated at what happened to him. Slowly and painfully Malik stood up pulling his pants up and doing them up, he stumbled from the shadows feeling sick and he swore he fell in to a deep darkness he never climb out of. He didn't know how exactly he got home and stumbled up the stairs, his eyes unseeing of where he was going. Malik pushed open the door to the bathroom picked up a razor in one swift action falling in to the bathtub, laying there for a second to focus on what he was about to do. Razor in hand he slashed it across both his wrists slowly letting his own life force drain out of him, blood flowed down the arm he hung out of the tub his grip on the bladed object faltered and it fell to the floor.  
  
Bakura felt a cry it called to him to end its misery, it pained him deep in his heart as he listened to it call for death. He followed the call sensing it get louder as he neared it. Bakura stopped outside Malik's house he sat upon the roof and listened, the call came from him. His prey wanted to die and it was no surprise that he did after what he had endured, Bakura floated now outside the bathroom window blasting the glass making it shatter and gently floated in. He knelt by the bathtub containing the teenage boy; he placed an arm behind his head and drew him up slightly. Bakura saw the rips in Malik's wrists time was running out as he knelt in a pool of blood, he had to hurry if the boy was too live and become like himself a creature of the night.  
  
"Malik wake up and listen to me", Bakura whispered in his ear and the boy stirred looking weakly at the vampire. "I can give you release from your pain, but you must agree to join me".  
  
The Egyptian murmured a yes before his flopped to his chest. That's all Bakura needed he opened his mouth and sank his fangs deep in to the soft flesh of the boy's neck, he drank what was left of the blood in his body. As the heart of Malik beat slower almost to a stop the vampire slit his own wrist and dripped some blood in to Malik's mouth. In an instant the youth was at the wrist sucking blood down in to his throat, Bakura gently pushed him off and smirked as fangs grew in the other's mouth. "Now you are the same as me, come and I will teach you the ways of the night. She sings so sweetly for those who can hear".  
  
To be continued....... So sue me 


	2. Chapter Two: Tainted

  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
The Egyptian murmured a yes before his head flopped to his chest. That's all Bakura needed he opened his mouth and sank his fangs deep in to the soft flesh of the boy's neck, he drank what was left of the blood in his body. As the heart of Malik beat slower almost to a stop the vampire slit his own wrist and dripped some blood in to Malik's mouth. In an instant the youth was at the wrist sucking blood down in to his throat, Bakura gently pushed him off and smirked as fangs grew in the other's mouth. "Now you are the same as me, come and I will teach you the ways of the night. She sings so sweetly for those who can hear".  
  
Chapter Two: Tainted  
  
They both sat in silence on top of a house neither said a word. The night was singing her song and somehow it soothed the ache in his soul, if he even had a soul left. He didn't really know anymore. Months had been spent learning the way of his new "life", if you could call it a life he wasn't technically alive. With a sigh he drew his knees up to his chest and contemplated what he was, his heart didn't beat, his lungs drew in no air, and as a matter of fact the only internal organ that functioned was his stomach. The Egyptian knew he was dead yet he was walking and talking as if he was still living, he shook his head knowing full well that he wasn't human. Lilac eyes glanced at his once bronzed skin long since paled to make him appear as a shadow of his former self, he wondered why he had even accepted his creator's offer instead of passing in to the afterlife. What he had been through before all this still ate away at him causing the ache that he felt within, he had been tainted twice in the same night. Sometimes Malik would gladly sit here and sink further in to his own darkness but the other would always drag him back out again, he was never left alone long enough. He clutched at his stomach as it lurched fiercely with a growl telling him he hungered for the life force of others; the blonde vampire couldn't bring himself to feed off innocent people. His targets were always evil doers those who deserved to die, his creator forever told him that the blood of an innocent was far sweeter and would ease his pain more than the scum he fed off.  
  
Bakura's ears twitched a little as he listened to the sounds of the night, he began to filter out the ones he didn't want. The white-haired vampire turned his head as a thumping sound hastened to his hearing, he focused on it trying to pinpoint where it was coming from. He followed it running and leaping from roof top to roof top until he stopped to rest perfectly crouched on a fence, the thumping noise was nearer as he looked in to a garden yet he turned his attention to the house. Nor did he note the fact that Malik had just crouched on the fence beside him. Both watched the house the older vampire hoping that the thumping noise was coming from the house, there no lights on inside but that meant nothing most mortals did it in the dark. It stopped. Malik looked down in to the garden and he spied a hutch, as he watched a large, fluffy, grey rabbit came out of its sleeping compartment. It sat up on its hunches and began to clean its cute face, and then it sank back down on all fours crouching low to the ground its brown eyes rolling to show the whites. It knew it was being watched by something dangerous it started thumping its hind feet on the floor of its hutch, so that's where the noise came from. Bakura lost interest in the house now he turned away from it disappointed, he had hoped for a free meal especially one that wouldn't fight back, he left Malik behind again not that it mattered he would catch up. Malik continued to stare at it, as he did so the rabbit got so distraught its own heart burst death was instant. The Egyptian looked downcast he hadn't meant to cause that he only wanted to watch it, he sighed being unable to cry for the beast he merely felt guilty and slunk back in to the darkness following his maker who sat on another roof top.  
  
"What took you so fucking long"? Growled Bakura as the younger one returned to his side.  
  
The blonde looked at him with sad filled Lilac eyes, "Nothing Bakura. Gomen na sai".  
  
Bakura whacked him one on his head. "Don't keep me waiting next time, sometimes I wonder why I changed you".  
  
"Then why didn't you leave me to die? I would be in peace now and I wouldn't have to dwell on my pain", Malik hung his head. "Could've just left me to die".  
  
Bakura put a hand under his chin to left up his head, "I didn't want to see you waste yourself because of some punks, Malik I sensed from you that you were different from the others".  
  
"How so"? He asked.  
  
"Your hope and dreams were uncrushed by the world. I wanted to make you mine and even though you were bleeding to death, I knew you would take my offer". Bakura let him go and rested his hands in his lap, "However I didn't expect you to still feel pain".  
  
Malik closed his eyes, "I feel pain because I am tainted everything inside of me is filled with darkness, filled with the knowledge of why I wanted to die".  
  
"Your not tainted you are as pure as on the night I first laid eyes on you", Bakura's brown eyes locked on Malik as his hand grabbed his top pulling the young vampire towards him. His tongue licked over his white fangs his face getting closer; Malik gulped as he got pulled closer. Just as their lips were about to touch, Bakura's eyes shifted left and he used his hand to shove Malik on to his back. The white haired vampire used his other hand to push him off the tiled roof flipping to land on his feet as a bullet from nowhere, whizzed past his nose causing his bangs to follow its trajectory.  
  
Malik leaned himself up on his elbows from his laying position, "What the fuck"?  
  
To be continued........ Sorry it's shorter than the last one. 


	3. The hunters are hunted

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

"Your not tainted you are as pure as on the night I first laid eyes on you", Bakura's brown eyes locked on Malik as his hand grabbed his top pulling the young vampire towards him. His tongue licked over his white fangs his face getting closer; Malik gulped as he got pulled closer. Just as their lips were about to touch, Bakura's eyes shifted left and he used his hand to shove Malik on to his back. The white haired vampire used his other hand to push him off the tiled roof flipping to land on his feet as a bullet from nowhere, whizzed past his nose causing his bangs to follow its trajectory.

Malik leaned himself up on his elbows from his laying position, "What the fuck"?

Chapter Three: The hunters are hunted 

He stood tall and grim his long, purple coat trimmed with orange and red, gently billowed out as a slight breeze blew. On the back of each of his red, gloved hands were an upside down triangle, in its centre the eye of Ujat, covered in magical symbols and Japanese kanji. The kanji says light, dark, fire, water, earth, wind, spell and trap. Around the whole symbol was a slogan: Light and darkness exist together forever. Under his coat he wore his traditional blue buckled leather, upon his head a purple hat that squashed down his tri-coloured hair. Violet eyes blazed with fury as he pointed his still smoking gun barrel at his target. The gun itself custom made a normal looking gun until you saw the barrel, shaped in the same style as the tip of the Dark Magician's staff. Along the gun's side was written Hikari arms weapon, black magic, industrials Co. Ltd. The gold millennium puzzle suspended on its chain, swung slightly on his neck.

Bakura hissed as he stood facing the one who stood on a roof top not too far away from the vampire pair, his fists clenched up in to balls as his temper raised a few notches. "What the fuck do you think you're doing Yami"? The older vampire was not happy to be shot at and especially not by him. "Fuck you always come on the scene at the wrong time".

Calmly Yami opened the gun barrel and his left-gloved hand reached down to the belt that hung loosely around his slender hips, he pulled out a bullet and held it up to his face to examine it. The bullet had the eye of Ujat on the bottom of it; while etched on the side was the kanji for light. With a bored sigh the man placed the bullet in the gun and found others similar to it. "You know very well Bakura that I have vowed to hunt you and your kind down, for I am a slayer and you shall both perish tonight by my blessed bullets". A smirk spread on his face as he aimed his gun at Malik, who was still sprawled upon the roof tiles, "Say goodbye Bakura to your new companion".

The platinum blonde vampire sprang to his feet as he pinned his lilac eyes on Yami, so there really was such thing as a vampire slayer and he wanted him dead. Malik glanced at his maker wanting a sign on what he should do, "Bakura"? He began to say but a hand movement from the white haired one silences him. He clutched at his stomach as it lurched once more in hunger, Malik still hadn't fed yet and Yami had ruined their night.

"When I tell you to, run for your very existence and I will handle the slayer", Bakura calmly told the young vampire. He looked too calm in spite of the situation but an evil grin was on his features, it seemed as if he might enjoy this encounter even if he might not survive.

Malik had wrapped his arms around himself biting on his tongue as he almost screamed in agony; he bent over lilac eyes wide in pain as horrible waves of hunger washed over him. He looked up at Bakura silently begging for help as he did so, he screamed then as the pangs stabbed at him. The other two were now watching the Egyptian. The slayer with a satisfied grin, the vampire with fear for he knew what was happening. Malik's eyes went from lilac to a blood red and the pain stopped, but now the young one looked crazed, as he stood up straight his fangs bared in a wide grin. With hiss of anguish Malik leapt away over the rooftops seeking a victim.

The other vampire cussed loudly, "Oh that's just fucking great"! He glared at Yami and pointed a finger at him in accusation, "He hadn't fed yet and since he couldn't take anymore he has entered the blood lust, and somehow this is all your fault".

"Well then lets race and see who can find him first, you or me and if I catch him he won't be alive", Yami gave the challenge as he ran off following hot on the trail of a blood crazed vampire.

It wasn't long before the platinum blonde youth had reached the city; he jumped off a building in to the street below. He panted heavily as a loud rumble from the skies above rolled over him before the heavens opened to pour down water, blood red eyes turned upwards and in a demon tongue Malik cursed Ra with every ounce of his being. He began to walk in the falling water staggering with his hunger, drooling as he thought of fresh blood that he needed to carry on. Malik throng his way through crowds of people ignoring them as they hurried out of his way, he didn't want to feed of those ones they were too innocent for his particular taste.

A woman with long, blonde hair, purple eyes, wearing nothing more than an extremely short skirt, high heels, and a strapped up white top, stood on a corner of a street sighing out of boredom waiting for something. Mai huffed as none of the cars slowed down to let her get in and she crossed her arms over her ample bosom obviously pissed at the lack of interest the punters had in her, she frowned and looked up the street only to see a strange young man stumbling around franticly. At first Mai figured he could be a customer but as the stranger got nearer she gasped aloud in fright, turning away to flee from him she hadn't noticed he was gone. In the next instant she had smacked in to something solid and was knocked over, hesitantly she looked up and held in a scream of fear as Mai finally recognised who he was.

"How? The police said you committed suicide though they never found your body! How can you be alive"? Mai trembled on the ground scared for her life.

Malik smirked insanely as his right hand shot out to grab Mai around her throat, he lifted her up to his face and his mouth hung open showing those terrible fangs he had acquired when he changed. He cackled, as he looked her over. Yes this one would suit his needs for she used to be a duellist but had sunk in to prostitution, Malik would take her life to sustain his own and end his hunger. Blood red eyes bore in to the woman he steadily choked, he could sense her fear and it drove him further in to his craze. His fangs headed for her neck wanting to pierce the skin so he could taste that sweet, iron tinted fluid, just as his fangs were going to make contact he dropped her as he crumpled to the ground.

Standing behind was Yami who had smacked the vampire soundly on the back of his skull, he tutted at how easy it had been to sneak up on Malik. With the toe of one of his boots he nudged the Egyptian an expression of distaste on his face, he tilted his hat in a polite manner to Mai. "Evening Miss. I hope the night hasn't been too troubling for you".

"N n no not at all", stammered Mai as she got up, once she stood once more she raced from the scene as fast as her high heels would let her.

Crouched low on the top of a lamppost was Bakura. He watched the whole scenario play out down below him, his vision not even slightly impaired by the rain. He shook his water logged white locks as he brought up his hands to his chest, in a dazzle of gold light the millennium ring appeared where once there was nothing. "Sleep now Yami and leave Malik to me". The gold light flowed like dust downwards and settled itself all over the slayer, almost instantly Yami felt tired yawning he soon fell over in a deep spell induced slumber. "Ha that should keep you occupied for a few hours", Bakura sniggered as he leapt off the lamppost to be next to Malik, in a swift movement he picked up the soaked, unconscious vampire in his arms. Brown eyes were concerned as the white haired, one held him tightly, "Its as if you are made from light, not even my darkness has corrupted you". It was an odd comment to make as he hurriedly left for their daytime hide out, on the way he picked up a hapless stray dog since it was the only thing handy at the time. Malik would at least be able to get some blood in to his stomach when he finally awoke.

To be continued...... Short and crappy I know but I have had a lack of inspiration lately!!


End file.
